


Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced

by everyshootingstar



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Alex’s fingers find his lips, tracing the shape of his lower one oh so carefully, and Michael’s eyes slip half-lidded, “Well,” he says, tone playful though his voice is low, mindful of the calm that’s settled over them, “It was kind of too late to leave last night,” he mumbles, moving closer, “And despite the mattress leaving alotto desire, the choice in bedpartner, on the other hand…” he trails off meaningfully and Michael’s heartswellsas he tilts his head up to accept the kiss Alex presses to his mouth.When they pull apart, Michael feels lighter, calm, head sinking into the pillows as Alex presses a series of soft kisses to his jaw and his fingertips are back again, drawing a slow line down his chest, “Do you have anywhere you need to be?” he asks on a sigh as Alex’s warmth shifts against him,onhim, blanketing him in.





	Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced

**Author's Note:**

> hello roswell new mexico fandom, im lee and hopefully this passes muster. 
> 
> im gonna be honest here, i started writing this _before_ i sat down and watched the entire series (cause at first i just watched alex/michael scenes lmao). 
> 
> and like, the thing that really got me was ;;;; what if isobel waited to come and advance the plot more. like legit, what if she didn't stop by til way later? they'd have had another round, obvs. but...also feelings. i'd like to think.
> 
> nothing says vulnerability like lying in bed with the guy who makes your head go quiet. 
> 
> so, that's what this is. feelings and fix-it and soft boys being soft for each other because _they deserve it_
> 
> enjoy!!! im on tumblr [here](https://shdowhaus.tumblr.com) if you wanna come talk or send me prompts/discuss theories!!! 
> 
> its been a few months since i last wrote porn, esp for a new fandom so. also, im hoping that the more i write them the better i get w/their voices. hopefully y'all enjoy!!! <3  
> (also title comes from Kane Brown's [Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRX0wDNK6S4)!)

He wakes slowly, silently cataloging the ache in his thighs as something damn _pleasant_ after a good night, though the twin ache in his knee and hand are not, he chooses to ignore those in favor of the gentle pressure of fingertips against his skin, dragging a slow path upwards until he stirs more, eyes fluttering open and—

“You’re still here,” he whispers, reverent, surprised and all around _delighted_ , when Alex smiles at him, a soft thing that reminds him all too well of their days together as teenagers.

Alex’s fingers find his lips, tracing the shape of his lower one oh so carefully, and Michael’s eyes slip half-lidded, “Well,” he says, tone playful though his voice is low, mindful of the calm that’s settled over them, “It was kind of too late to leave last night,” he mumbles, moving closer, “And despite the mattress leaving a _lot_ to desire, the choice in bed _partner_ , on the other hand…” he trails off meaningfully and Michael’s heart _swells_ as he tilts his head up to accept the kiss Alex presses to his mouth.

When they pull apart, Michael feels lighter, calm, head sinking into the pillows as Alex presses a series of soft kisses to his jaw and his fingertips are back again, drawing a slow line down his chest, “Do you have anywhere you need to be?” he asks on a sigh as Alex’s warmth shifts against him, _on_ him, blanketing him in.

Alex kisses him again, longer and slower, an all-encompassing thing that leaves Michael light headed and breathless, fingers digging into Alex’s hips where he’d settled his hands, “Not for another few hours,” he mumbles against Michael’s lower lip, “You?”

He makes a noise in his throat, shakes his head once as a swell of emotion bubbles up in his chest, threatening to _explode_ when Alex shifts up, pressing a kiss to his forehead, temple, fingers brushing the hair out of his face, “Michael,” Alex whispers suddenly, “Michael, open your eyes.”

A noise leaves him, and he grips Alex tighter, but his eyes open, a slow flutter, like he’s afraid, like if he blinks too fast, Alex will disappear.

Alex is still smiling, a soft and fond thing, “There you are,” he says, cupping his cheek, thumb gentle against his skin, “Just wanted to make sure you were still with me.”

“Feels like I might be dreaming,” Michael mumbles before he can stop himself, “Feels like just yesterday you were sayin’ that this couldn’t happen again.”

A frown settles across Alex’s mouth, his thumb stopping its slow motions across the curve of his cheek and Michael’s afraid that he’s said something wrong, tightens his fingers on Alex’s hips as if to keep him there when he inevitably pulls away—

“I did,” Alex concedes, moving closer, leans in to press a kiss to Michael’s forehead, “I said a lot of things I didn’t mean, when I saw you again I—I didn’t know how to react, how to, how to _feel_ ,” he breaks off, settling his weight more firmly on Michael’s chest, “We’re not the same kids we used to be, Guerin,” he adds, fingers finding Michael’s curls. “You and I, we’ve been hurt, by a lot of people—by each other.”

Michael doesn’t say anything, his words stuck and heavy in his throat as he holds Alex tighter.

“I will…probably spend the rest of my days regretting that I left you,” Alex says, low and mournful, his voice cracking towards the end. “That I walked away after what my dad did to you, that I let him, _that I let him_ get to me. _Blackmail_ me into joining up and leaving you here without even telling you how much I care about you.”

Michael exhales, shaky and unsure as he moves one of his hands up to grip Alex’s hair, dragging him in for another kiss, feeling the way Alex just _sinks_ into it, the swell in his chest growing with each drag of their lips together.

When they break apart, Alex’s cheeks are flushed, head bowed down against Michael’s, “ _Guerin,”_ he breathes out, palm spread out over his chest, right above his heart, “ _Michael,_ ” he mumbles, “I want to, I want this, I want _you,_ but we need to talk about this. There’s so much—just so much that needs to be said before we do anything, but god,” he lifts his head, eyes opening slowly so he can stare down at Michael. “God, I want you so much.”

A noise, something close to a whine leaves Michael’s throat as he tightens his fingers in Alex’s hair, _pulling_ in a way that has Alex gasping, leaning back into it and if he thinks, if he thinks hard enough he can remember what Alex looked like on his knees, urging him to pull his hair in the quiet of _their_ toolshed.

Something falls to the ground and Michael makes another noise in his throat as he drags Alex close for a kiss just as Alex turns away, his lips falling to his cheek instead, “ _Guerin,”_ Alex mumbles, fond and teasing. “We need to talk, talk now kiss later.”

And there’s a part of Michael’s brain that _knows_ that, but the bigger, more dominant part of his brain is _scared_ of talking, of what has to be said, of _what that could lead to_ , because words have never been his thing—math equations and formulas were; words were Max’s thing and Michael, well, Michael had a tendency to speak before thinking things through and despite his best intentions—

“ _Michael_ ,” Alex mumbles, pressing his palm to his cheek, “Hey, come back to me, yeah? I know you’re over thinking things right now. That big, beautiful brain of yours is running through hundreds of possibilities—”

It’s ridiculous how well Alex knows him.

“—but I _promise_ , that I’m not going to walk away from this, not this time. I want to try this with you. I want to be someone you’re _proud_ to be with.”

Of all things, _that’s_ what gets Michael’s attention, the self-deprecating twist to Alex’s words, a harsh breath leaving him as he opens his mouth, “Don’t, Alex.”

It takes him a minute, he’s loud and brash on his best days, words spilling always with a hard edge that can sometimes cut, but he reels that in, steels himself, fingers going gentle in Alex’s hair, cupping the back of his head instead, “Don’t talk about yourself like that, don’t—I’ve always been fucking proud of you. From the moment I kissed you for the first time, I’ve never been—I’m not _scared_ to be with you Alex.”

“Michael—” Alex starts, but Michael shakes his head, cuts him off.

“No, listen to me _Manes_ ,” Michael starts, a hard edge to his voice softening into something sad and painful, “There has _never_ been a moment that I don’t think about you. The last ten years have been fucking _hard_. Not knowing if you were alive or dead, if you’d even come back here,” he breaks off, draws in a sharp breath, takes a moment to collect himself. “We left things in a shitty way. You _disappeared_ and that _hurt_ , and then, all at once, you were back. You’re _here_ and, and fuck if I know the right way to go about this, I don’t think I’ve— _you_ were the only thing in the world that made sense to me back then and now, _now_ you’re _still_ the only fucking thing that makes sense to me.”

Alex doesn’t say anything this time, just threads his fingers into Michael’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss, slow and full of something, something like _love_ , a low sound leaving Michael as he holds Alex—and around them, things start to float, a ripple rushing through him as he opens—figuratively and literally, to what Alex is offering. A second chance.

A _second fucking chance_.

When they break apart this time, everything falls with a clatter, but neither of them pays attention to it, and Michael drags his thumb over Alex’s cheek, “You are my quiet in this crazy, unknown world,” he whispers against Alex’s mouth. “Being around you, being _with_ you. It keeps me grounded.”

Alex exhales, resting his forehead against Michael’s, “Michael,” he whispers, voice full of _something_ , “Michael, I want to do this right. I want—if you’ll have me—I want the chance to love you. To give you everything you’ve missed these past ten years.”

(And later, later, Michael will make a joke about how this is the most Alex has called him by his first name in _years_ , but right now he _revels_ in it, soaks it all up because part of him is _still_ worried that Alex will change his mind and—and—)

Alex kisses him again, goes with him when Michael rolls them over, pressing him down into the bed as the kisses turn into something deep and all encompassing, _grounding_ in a way that negates every single bad thought firing off in Michael’s brain.

“I meant what I said,” Michael mumbles a bit later when they’ve pulled apart, “That day in the tool shed, when I told you I’d never done something like this, with someone I liked as much as I like you.” He licks his lips, carefully chooses his next words, “I never in a thousand years expected that I’d deserve something like this. That, all the pain and suffering in my life would lead me to meeting you. That all of that would give me some of the best memories in my life.” He rests his forehead against Alex’s, breathes in softly, “And sometimes, I look at Isobel and Noah and I— _fuck_ —I want what they have.” He closes his eyes, exhales loudly, “I want that with _you,_ Alex. However long that takes, however long we last. I want our _eventually_ to be _that_.”

Alex laughs and its sort of wet sounding, almost a sob, “Guerin, it’s too soon to talk about marriage,” he teases, fingers in Michael’s hair. “God, it’s too soon but damn if I don’t want that too.”

Michael licks his lips, stares at Alex for a moment, “Then let’s not talk anymore.” he says, leaning down for another kiss, and Alex, wisely, doesn’t pull away this time, lets Michael kiss him until they’re both breathless, panting.

Alex’s eyes flutter open slowly, a smile across his lips as he drags his fingertips down Michael’s cheek, “I think we can pick up where we left off earlier,” he mumbles, leaning up to press a kiss to the hollow of Michael’s throat when he tilts his head back.

“Yeah?” Michael asks with a sigh, “You up for another round already?” the tease is light, and Alex can hear the grin in his voice.

A hum of agreement leaves his mouth as he hides his own grin against Michael’s throat, “I think so,” he says softly. “If you are, _cowboy_.”

“I’m _always_ ready to throw down with you,” Michael croons, grinding his hips down against Alex, slow and dirty in a way that has Alex gasping, arching up against him. “ _Oh_ , Private, you’re getting hard.”

Alex makes a noise, something between a whine and a groan, tangling his fingers into Michael’s hair and pulling him down, “Don’t call me that, _Guerin_ ,” he mumbles against his mouth, biting Michael’s lower lip as he laughs, the sound turning into a gasp.

“Why you—” Michael says, but gets cut off when Alex kisses him again, stealing the words directly from his mouth. “—you keep distracting me,” he says when they part and its almost a _whine_ , “If you want to do more than just rub against me like a teenager you’re going to have to _chill out_.”

Alex just arches under him, grabbing Michael’s hips so he can grind up into him, “I am _very_ chill,” he says with a soft groan, “I’m the _coolest_ right now.”

Michael laughs again, light and happy as he leans in to mouth at Alex’s throat, “Uh huh, babe,” he mumbles. “Sure you are.” He doesn’t move to stop Alex though, just lets him move, “You know I’ll take care of you, right? Anything you want, I’ll give it to you.”

“Yeah,” Alex whispers, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, “ _Yeah_ , I just—I want _so much_.” He admits softly, dragging his fingers up Michael’s back, biting his slightly swollen lower lip. “I want _everything,_ but I feel like I’m too wound up to _wait_.”

He hums, slips his hand between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Alex’s dick, taking in the way Alex absolutely _shudders_ at his touch, “Then let’s take the edge off,” he murmurs into his skin. “Just like this. And then, when you’re a little _less_ impatient, I’m going to open you up again, just like you like it, baby. Gonna finger you til you’re _beggin’_ me to fuck you.”

Alex _whines_ , hooks his leg around Michael’s hip and thrusts up into his hand, “ _Faster_ Guerin,” he breathes out, letting out a pleased sounding moan when Michael complies with no argument or teasing. “Oh fuck,” he says, fingers digging into hard muscle. “Just like that.”

Michael tries, _tries_ to ignore the voice in his head telling him to _mark_ to _claim_ , but he can’t, can’t stop the sweet _sweet_ pull of _mineminemine_ as he sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin just under Alex’s ear—and Alex jerks in his hand, _crying_ out as he comes between them, Michael’s name falling from his lips.

He goes to pull back, to give Alex some _space_ but Alex makes a noise, drags him back closer, pulls him in for a kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated but Michael’s heart _soars_ as he returns it, holding Alex’s head still, leading him, because this, _this_ is what he’s been waiting for.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Alex mumbles, breathless, when they pull apart. “ _Michael_ ,” he whispers, voice full of _something_ as he reaches down between them, feels the hard press of Michael’s dick against his thigh. “I want this in me,” he licks his lips, opening his eyes so he can stare up at Michael, “Want you all the time, in whatever way you’ll let me have you.”

Michael groans, half pained, half aroused, “You’re going to _kill_ me, Alex,” he says, diving back down for another kiss, something messy but chaste, before he’s pulling away again, fumbling around under the covers for the lube, “Shit, where’d I leave it—” he trails off, making a triumphant noise when he finds it wedged between the bed and wall. “You sure you want this?”

Alex makes a frustrated noise, fighting back the urge to move closer when Michael pulls away, “Michael Guerin, I swear if you don’t get your fingers in me _right now_ I’m going to do it myself.”

“Now now,” Michael says, popping the tube open, “Let’s not be hasty here, _darlin’_ , consent is sexy and all that.” He’s teasing now, but Alex knows that, now that he’s come once, the edge is gone, and he can enjoy _this_. The easiness of sex with Michael coming back to him.

“Your fingers in me is _sexier_ ,” Alex grouses, “C’mon Michael, I know you wanna fuck me.”

Michael’s laughing again, warming the lube up between his fingers, “Uh huh, I _know_ ,” he says. “God, ten years didn’t teach you patience, did it?” he asks, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Alex’s mouth as he presses his fingers to Alex’s hole. “You’ve always been so _bossy_ ,” he mumbles, easing a finger into him. “Jesus, you’re so fuckin’ tight, Manes. We fucked _last night_ and you’re still tight.”

Alex gasps softly, pressing his head back into the pillows, “Really good workout regimen,” he fires back, squirming down against Michael’s hand. “Ah fuck, and _yes_ , I’ve always been bossy. You should know that I’m only this way because _someone_ wants to _tease_ me.”

“Oh,” Michael says, pulling his finger out, a teasing grin on his lips, “Wonder who that could be.” He ponders, drawing slow, slick circles around Alex’s hole with his fingers. “Do I know him?”

“Oh fuck you, Guerin,” Alex says with a groan.

Michael hums, “Well, if you’re offering, maybe you can sometime.”

Alex makes a strangled noise, rocking down against Michael’s fingers, “Michael, _please_ ,” he mumbles, nearly begging. “Wanna feel you again, _need_ to feel you again.”

He prides himself with how well he knows Alex’s body, his reactions, and when he hears his voice crack on the _need_ , he hushes Alex, moves close to him as he presses a finger inside, drawing him into a slow kiss.

Alex is shaking by the time Michael has three fingers in him, touch firm but gentle as he stretches him, the two of them trading kisses until Alex pulls away with a soft gasp, “ _Now_ ,” he whispers. “Now Michael, _please_.”

He makes such a pretty picture, Michael thinks, all spread out under him, chest heaving, flushed from his cheeks down to his chest—and _fuck_ if Michael’s not the luckiest guy right now, but he files that thought away for later, something to think about when they’re not in the middle of _this_ —and instead he focuses on the low whine Alex makes when he pulls his fingers out, how he opens his mouth to protest but stops when he notices Michael grabbing the lube again to slick himself up.

Alex’s eyes are dark as he watches Michael settle properly between his legs, one hand around the base of his dick, the other spreading Alex open, thumb pressed against his rim, “ _Do it_ ,” he breathes, _begging_ Michael. “Fuck me, Guerin— _Michael_ , I need you.”

The rushing in his ears quietens the second he pushes into Alex, a crescendo of silence blanketing the room—the fizzle of electricity and _fuck_ , something about this moment, about being inside Alex Manes when their feelings are _out_ in the open causes his powers to fizzle, bottles and miscellaneous objects rattling and levitating and Michael should be worried but he’s _not_ because he’s been waiting for this fucking moment for _ten years_.

Alex is holding into him, arms wrapped haphazardly around his shoulders as he clings to him, murmuring his name over and over as Michael presses in deep, holds there for a moment just _feeling_.

“Move, move, move, _move_ ,” Alex is begging him and Michael hurries to comply, using his good hand to hitch Alex’s thigh up, holding him open as he starts moving, a slow and slick glide that has Alex arching and crying out, scrambling for purchase against Michael’s skin.

Time melts around them and Michael isn’t sure how long he’s just _there_ , fucking Alex slow and careful, _making love_ to him as Alex whispers his name like some sort of sacrilegious prayer—like he’s deserving of worship.

Alex reaches between them, fingers wrapping around his own dick while Michael continues to fuck him, deep and slow, _just_ the way he likes it, until he’s gasping, Michael’s name falling brokenly from his lips as he comes again, shaking through it when Michael keeps _fucking_ him ( _also_ how he likes it).

“You’re so beautiful,” Michael whispers, burying his face into Alex’s neck, breathing him in as his thrusts get rougher, sharper, Alex’s nails digging into his back, urging him closer and closer to the edge.

One of Alex’s hands finds his hair, tangles with his curls and _pulls_ and Michael lets out a broken sound as if he’s a puppet whose strings have been cut—and suddenly, he’s coming with a quiet shout into Alex’s skin.

Neither of them speaks for a while and Michael doesn’t move until he hears the quiet clatter of various objects hitting their respective surfaces; and though Alex doesn’t say anything, he sees a contemplative look in his eye when he finally manages to look up.

“We’re going to talk about that,” Alex finally manages to say, and Michael’s almost relieved to hear that he doesn’t sound distressed, just relaxed, sleepy, and he tells himself not to get too worked up about it—

“ _Hello,_ I’ve got bagels!”

Michael groans quietly, dropping his head back into Alex’s neck, “ _Isobel_ ,” he mumbles, almost whining and for a moment, Alex freezes, before he relaxes. “Why don’t you go see what she wants,” he offers gently, running his fingers through Michael’s hair.

He makes a sort of wounded noise, but goes to untangle himself from Alex anyway, “What about you?”

Alex licks his lips, glances out the small window by the bed and then back at Michael, “Bring me a bagel back?” he asks, hopeful.

“Really?” Michael asks, surprised. “You’ll be here?”

Alex pulls Michael down for another kiss, smiling against his mouth, “Even if I had full use of both my legs, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to move for a while.” He mumbles. “Now go see your sister and then come back to me, yeah?”

Michael makes a sound, something happy, a smile lighting up his face. “Of course,” he says, pressing several kisses to his face before he gets off the bed to pull his jeans on, Alex shamelessly watching him.

“Like what you see?”

Alex just hums, choosing not to answer, pulling the sheets up over him and settling back comfortably in the bed, waving as Michael leaves the trailer and he dozes to the sound of Isobel and Michael’s voices getting further away from the trailer—and well, he should probably be worried or at least curious, but for now, he’s content to lay back and just _bask_ in the afterglow.

 

 


End file.
